


The Joy of Socks

by Fides



Category: MASH
Genre: Gen, Humour, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korea can get lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Socks

"You've taken my socks" Frank accused.

Hawkeye blinked at him innocently from his bed where he was huddled under his blankets. "Why," he asked "would I want your socks after Trap used them to strain the tapioca?"

"I don't think that was tapioca," Trapper corrected helpfully from his own cot.

The two of them began to bicker over the exact nature of that evening's dessert while Frank gaped at them disbelievingly.

"You..." Frank spluttered, trying to find a word that satisfactorily encompassed his loathing for his tent-mates, "communists!"

"Now that's just low, Frank," Trapper objected. "Just because we think your socks are common property..."

"So you admit it!" Frank interrupted triumphantly.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "Look, Frank," he stuck his feet out from underneath the covers. The big toe on his right foot poked through a big hole while another on his left foot showed a tantalising swathe of heel. "If I had your socks don't you think I'd be wearing them?"

Frank turned to glare at Trapper who stuck his feet out as well. Frank looked back and forth between them suspiciously.

"Try the mess tent," Hawkeye suggested, "I think they were still using them."

Frank tried to look threatening but the effect was rather spoilt by his swift departure from the Swamp. The remaining occupants of the tent collapsed in helpless laughter.

"You know," Hawkeye said after they had found some measure of calm, "how can something so wrong feel so right?"

Trapper frowned and lifted the sheets far enough so he could take a look under them. "I don't know," he admitted "because I think you've got the left one."


End file.
